herofandomcom-20200223-history
Pope Sergius II
Pope Sergius II was a secondary protagonist from the 2009 film Pope Joan. A large man, Sergius was seriously ill by the time Johanna von Ingleheim arrived in Rome by the mid 840s. Johanna had disguised herself as a man named Johannus Anglicus and set to work as a healer. Suffering from gout Sergius was in constant pain. Blood letting and other traditional methods of healing did nothing to make the Pope better, and he kept calling for wine in the hopes it would make the pain go away. News filtered up to Anastasius Bibliothecarius - the Papal nomenclature - of this new young healer that was apparently working miracles in the city and he sent for her. Coming in to Pope's bed chamber Johanna realized that Sergius was suffering from a particularly severe case of gout. Johanna feared another blood letting session would kill Sergius and asked that no further lettings be performed. She then gave him some medicine to help him sleep along with some other medicines to help with the gout. Johanna remained at his bedside for a week while Sergius recovered. When Sergius wanted to celebrate with food and wine Johanna countermanded him and said to bring water and vegetables, that she would not let Sergius undo her work with poor dietary choices. With Johanna's assistance the Pope made his way to his first meeting in many months, and reminded Anastasius that he was in charge, not Anastasius when he cancelled a church building project that would have displaced orphans that Anastasius had already approved in his absence. Johanna soon became one of the Pope's most trusted advisers. Soon he decided to replace Anastasius with Johanna. By then the armies of Lothair I were approaching the city. Johanna used hydraulic works to close the doors of St. Peter's, making it appear that God had closed the doors on behalf of Sergius. Sergius was able to frighten the soldiers accompanying Lothair into kneeling before him, and Lothair gingerly did the same. Sergius then invited Lothair to accept his hospitality. Meanwhile Anastasius and his father Arsenius were not at all happy with the situation. The Pope's health was improving under Johanna's care and this apparent young monk had the Pope's ear on everything. Meeting with their ally Lothair they decided they needed to take care of the Pope, followed by his new adviser. A short time later a young man brought the Pope his meal. Unfortunately for Sergius the food had been poisoned, and he soon died from the poison. Upon finding the body of her mentor Johanna searched for the young man who brought him his meal, and found him dead nearby. With Sergius dead it seemed certain that Anastasius would be the next Pope, however the people of Rome had other ideas, and elected Johanna their new Lord Pope. Disguised as a male, she became their new Pope Johannus. Trivia * Sergius II was played by John Goodman, who had played Ralph Jones in the movie King Ralpha and Walter Sobchak in The Big Lebowski. * The real Sergius II was succeeded by Leo IV. Medieval legend held that Leo IV was then succeeded by Pope Joan. Category:Male Category:Wise Category:Mentor Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Priests Category:Movie Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Deceased Category:Fictionalized